Kuroko no Chibi: Misadventures of the GoM, Kagami Taiga and Liz
by ashleyamps101
Summary: What do you get when you take an average teenage girl, mix in a handful of characters from KnB, then add a dash of fluff, a pinch of humor and a hint of unpredictability? Duh! An apple pie of course! Haha not really, but join me to see just where this will take Liz as she plays hostess to the main cast of KnB. I do not own KnB or the picture, just Liz. WARNING: OC x GoM Fluff
1. The Otaku Room

'Ahhhh...finally home!' Liz exclaimed as she threw herself on her sofa.

It was finally the summer holidays. She was free from teachers and rules and homework and early mornings. To top things off, her overbearing mother would be away the for the full duration of her freedom. It's not that Liz didn't love her mother, they just didn't get along too well. They were very different so it was music to her ears when her parents told her the news of her mother's work abroad just the day before.

'Hey Lizzy, is that you kiddo!?' Her father called from upstairs.

Now her dad, she could relate to. They had similar, if not the same, mind-sets. To sum it all up, they were two halves of the same coin. Believe me, the list of what they have in common would go on, so let's leave it at that.

'No! I'm a burglar! Gimme all your money and no one gets hurt!' She called back. Her sarcastic, quick wit? From her father. She heard his deep, relaxed laughter grow louder, along with his heavy footsteps, as he made his way down the stairs.

'You wanna go?' He mock challenged. Now because of his strong, muscular build, anyone else would have considered him a real threat if it weren't for the playful tone in his voice.

'You bet, old man!' Despite the tone though, she still loved a good challenge. She sprung quickly from her place on the sofa and pounced, swinging a kick his way. For a girl, Liz was pretty strong, and taller than the average female, yet she's still her father's daughter, so he managed to swat her assault away, having her land back on the sofa.

'I win, now get out of that sweaty uniform of yours.' He said dismissively yet kindly to his gender-bended mini-me of a daughter. Liz merely shrugged and hauled herself off of the sofa, her skin peeling away from the dark leather painfully.

'Aye, Sir!' She mock saluted and marched upstairs.

* * *

Liz sighed in discomfort as she closed her bedroom door behind her. As like a regular teenager, her room was cluttered with merchandise and posters and the like. Although some posters consisted of her favourite bands or motivational basketball and extreme sports posters (the odd one or two autographed), the majority of these posters were in fact for anime. Same went for the merchandise.

She had other things like books (nearly all of those being manga), a basketball, a skateboard, speakers, an amplifier, two guitars (one electric and the other acoustic) and of course a laptop. Now if you haven't already noticed, Liz is an OTAKU [1]. She has a fascination with all things Japanese. Even her phone's playlist consisted of music from anime or Vocaloid. Because of this, whenever her parents would ask her if she wanted something from the supermarket, she would ask for instant ramen, pocky, or both.

'It's too hot' She stated the obvious. The teen opened her window and let the warm summer breeze intoxicate her to a state of mind numbing, blissful tranquility. Letting out another sigh, though this time in content, she turned in search of the laptop she left on her bed in this morning's running late rush. But instead of finding said life source of all teenagers, she met the stares of eight pairs of eyes. Eight chibi faces, in fact. That's right, CHIBI!

Let me set the scene for those of you who are confused. Liz is standing in the middle of her Otaku room in her heavy, sticky summer uniform. She stares slack-jawed at the eight chibi styled anime characters sitting on her bed, staring back at her with more interest than, well whatever mixed feelings Liz had.

'What the HELL!?'

* * *

** [1]**

**Otaku** **is a Japanese slang word which means someone who has a hobby that they spend more time, money, and effort on than normal people do. They know a lot about their hobby and things related to it; for example, an anime otaku might spend a lot of time watching anime, buy a lot of DVDs and other products, learn about the people who create anime (such as the people who draw it, or the people who make the voices of the characters), or create something (like music or drawings) about anime. Originally, _otaku_ was a word to speak to someone from another family with respect.**

**In Japan, _otaku_ is generally considered a rude word. Calling someone an _otaku_ in Japan would be a very bad insult. However, in America, _otaku_ is often used to refer to fans of anime and manga. In America, calling someone an _otaku_ is not necessarily rude. In Australia the term "otaku" is seen not only as not rude but in a lot of anime fans' cases as a thing to be very proud of being called. The term "otaku" is used to mean a very knowledgeable geek, obsessed with anime; an extreme fan of anime and manga.**

**And that's all for now folks! Sorry the chapter was so short, but knowing me, if I wrote any more it would drag on and we'd all end up wanting to shoot me in the face. If you want me to carry on, I'm going to need at least 5 of either: **

**-Followers**

** -Reviews **

**-Or Favourites **

**And please let me know what you think. TTFN! Ta ta for now! X3**


	2. Skittles!

**Alright, I'm sure we can all agree on the fact that it's been too I know I didn't get 5 Follows/Favorites/Reviews, but 4 followers is good enough for me! Also, if I wait any longer, I'll just lose any inspiration for the story and I'm willing to bet all my money that you're all either annoyed or fed up, so I'm updating! YAY! X3**

**A few quick shout outs:**

**Hiken08**

**SkyLion27**

**koreanlover21873**

**moonlightshadowxiii**

**KCBfang**

**lively-loving**

**Thank you all for following/favouriting my story. It really does mean a lot to have even one of each, thank you all and please bear with me.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Previously:

_Liz is standing in the middle of her Otaku room in her heavy, sticky summer uniform. She stares slack-jawed at the eight chibi styled anime characters sitting on her bed, staring back at her with more interest than, well whatever mixed feelings Liz had._

_'What the HELL!?'_

'Lizzy? Everything okay Kiddo?' Liz's father, Hank, called from the bottom of the stairs, the uncharacteristic tone of worry lacing his deep voice.

Still staring at the strange creatures atop her bed, Liz racked her brain for a decent reply.

'U-uh...I-I-I...apple...glass...um, uniform...' Was the only lame excuse her shell-shocked brain could form at the time.

'You what?' Her father asked, slowly ascending the stairwell.

'Um...well, there was this apple juice from this morning,' Liz started as she threw some leftover apple juice on her already damp, sticky and smelly uniform. 'And I split it on myself when I... tripped on my shoes.'She hastily explained while running over to her father who only just stepped onto the landing.

'You're not hurt or anything, right? The glass didn't break? You didn't hurt yourself on any furniture?' I know before I said that Hank was very laid back, but that didn't mean he didn't treat his daughter like a helpless child when she was in any possible danger.

From chilled to overprotective in a second. Another trait the two shared.

Once she changed into something **much** more comfortable (in the bathroom, she couldn't undress in front of her favorite anime characters) and calmed her father down, said man told her he'd be out at the shops for a while.

With the house to herself, Liz figured she had time to try and figure out what the Hell those palmtop Chibis were doing on her bed, in this world. First thing's first, introductions. Why not be polite? They were her guests after all, uninvited but welcomed never the less.

There was just one itty-bitty problem: The language barrier. Sure Kagami could speak English, but the heavy Japanese accent mixed with the well spoken English was funny enough when she saw it in the 1st episode of Season 2, but imagine it with a higher pitch in voice. What pitch were their voices? Did they get higher or stay the same? Did they somehow get lower?

Whilst Liz was busy pacing back and forth, her brows furrowed in concentration, as she bombarded herself with questions, the Generation on Miracles plus Momoi and Kagami were having an argumentative conversation. Names were called, punches were thrown etc. and finally a truce was called. But Kagami and Aomine were still bitterly blaming each other for ending up in, what Akashi deducted as being, a Parallel Universe.

The rainbow haired group of anime characters managed to gather the minimal information their current surroundings could offer, and they confirmed that they were in fact in another World.

_'Oi, Bakagami! You speak English right?' _Aomine asked.

_'Yea- wait! Who the Hell are you calling Bakagami? Ahomine!' _

_'You of course. Baaaka! Baka! Baka!'_

_'Shut up you bastard!'_

_'Aominechii! Kagamichii! Please stop fighting! I just wanna go home!' _Kise tried and failed to intervene.

_'Hey, Kurochin. Make them stop fighting. I'm tired and I have a headache.' _Murasakibara complained with his usual sleepy voice.

_'Okay' _Kuroko walked over to the argument between his Light and his ex-Light.

_'Please stop. You're getting very annoying.'_

_'Heh, why should we stop?' _Aomine challenged.

_'Because I want you to.' _Akashi stepped in. At this, both Aces backed down, though reluctantly at first.

'Oh, I see. So your voices haven't changed after all. That's strange, but I suppose you would all sound so silly with high voices.' Said Liz, as she walked from her place by the window to the side of the bed, where she knealed down to be at somewhat eye level with everyone.

The moment they heard her voice, they all whipped their heads round.

_'Waah! She's so pretty!~ Dai-kun, don't you think so?'_

_'Yeah, she's alright. But from where I was standing earlier, she doesn't have very big tits.'_

_'But Aominechii, her face is beautiful!' _In all fairness Kise had never seen an English girl in real life. At least it explains why they were all blushing earlier (even Akashi and Murasakibara).

Although she never thought of herself as beautiful, Liz was still aware that a lot of people thought so.

She had delicate, fair skin. It was flawless. No freckles or spots at all.

She had large, round eyes that sparkled in the light. They were a not-so-common Hazel that consisted of brown, green and blue.

Her hair was a lovely shade of blonde. Strawberry Blonde** (It's real, believe it! My best friend has it and it's really pretty)**. The golden strands mixed well with the copper-red to create a rarity of a hair color. Most people mistook it for ginger, which, when mentioned, would irritate her. She had her hair styled in layers, in a way that gave her an edge, and an asymmetric fringe that swooped above her right eye.

Her body was also quite well-shaped. She was tall, put simply. Her legs were not skinny, but legs aren't normally skinny anyway. They were simply toned, but they still had shape thanks to the ragtag collection of sports teams she was on. The rest of her body was toned too. A flat stomach, well shaped arms. She drank a lot of milk, which would explain her height and her high tolerance to physical damage.

Really, if you punched her arm or something, she would feel the impact and a slight sting, but no lasting pain.

_'Do you think she can understand us?' _Aomine asked nobody in particular.

_'It doesn't seem to me like she can…' _Midorima offered.

'Excuse me, do you understand Japanese?' Kagami asked with his thickly accented English. Liz just shook her head in response, managing to hold back the giggles with a straight face.

_'She can't.' _Kagami confirmed.

_'We should introduce ourselves.' _Suggested Kuroko, giving Kagami and the others slight scare.

_'I'll go first!' _Kise said excitedly as he skipped towards Liz. He stopped in front of her and caught a whiff of her. She smelled fresh,with no specific aroma, but he liked it anyway. He blushed once again. Getting over it, he opened his mouth to start but Kagami reminded him of the language barrier.

_'Baka! She doesn't understand us remember?' _Aomine said, irritated that the Copy Cat probably wasn't even listening to their important conversation and just drooling over Liz instead.

_'I-I'm sorry Aominechii, I was listening but I just really wanted to meet her. I got so exited that I forgot!" _Kise started bawling like the cute chibi he was.

_'Are you alright Kise-kun?' _Liz tried asking with an unaccomplished Japanese accent and the little vocabulary she knew from reading subtitles. It was still decent enough that they could understand her.

Surprised, Kise faced her again. Tears were still streaming down his chubby cheeks so, with the tip of her index finger, Liz gently wiped them away. Afterwards she gave him a kind smile and spoke again in Japanese.

_'My name is Elizabeth' _ That was the extent of Japanese she could remember, but it sufficed.

'So you can speak Japanese?' Kagami was getting very confused with this girl.

'Only a little, _Daijoubu? _and _Watashi wa Elizabeth _is the only Japanese I can actually say or understand.'

'Ahhhhh…' He finally understood, making a sound of understanding. Kagami reported the info to Kuroko and the others.

Soon they managed to get all the introductions out of the way, using Kagami as their translator. They had all warmed up to her, some just didn't show it. After Momoi was done warning Liz to stay away from Kuroko, the teenager nodded her head in understanding, then explained how they were from an anime. Well, from her point of view.

_'We should check that out then.' _Akashi said and the others agreed. Kagami translated for Liz. She then looked out of the window, a feeling she got having told her to.

The Sun had already started to set by this time. _Strange, _Liz thought. _Is it that late?_

She looked over to her new acquaintances and then told Kagami that they could sleep in her bed tonight. Even if they didn't want to…well, where else could they go?

'Hey Lizzy? I'm back! I bought you some Skittles!' Her father called, closing the door behind him.

'Welcome back Dad. Have a safe trip? Those are for me right? Well I'm off to bed now. Night night, love you!' Before he could react, Liz rocketed down the stairs, had a one-sided conversation with him, took the previously mentioned sweets and ran back up the stairs.

'Teenagers...' He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his graying hair before chuckling to himself and going to his own room.

* * *

Later, as Liz climbed into bed, wary of the Chibis, she sighed. It had really been a long day.

One by one, she felt them get comfy on her bed (and herself).

Kise held onto her finger, as if for dear life, and affectionately rubbed his cheek against it.

Kuroko and Momoi ended up on her stomach with the pinkette spooning the poor Phantom boy.

Midorima slept as far away as possible, on the pillow on the other side. Liz was lucky enough to have a double bed, you see.

Akashi had demanded a cushion of his own to sleep on. Replying with an eye roll and muttering, 'Saw **that **coming.' Under her breath, she gave him a spare cushion.

Murasakibara found comfort on her forehead, oddly enough.

Kagami found himself nuzzling against her shoulder, finding her fresh scent very relaxing.

And although she really should have expected it, Liz ended up objecting angrily (with a blush so bright they could probably see it even though the light was off) when Aomine got comfortable in between her breasts.

_'I must admit, I was wrong. You have got pretty good tits after all.' _Aomine said with a satisfied air around him, unashamed. Kagami translated word for word.

That quickly escalated into a hushed argument where, once again, Kagami had to translate. Begrudgingly, Liz let Aomine win. That really used up the last of her steam and she just wanted to sleep so badly. With all the switching between languages, Kagami felt no different.

Eventually, Liz did manage to drift off to Dreamland, hard enough as it may be considering the circumstances. Every time Aomine moved and she was conscious, the poor girl's blush would return.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Alright, well thank you all for reading and bearing with me. I hope this chapter was of a worthy quality. I'm nearing the end of an exam week so soon I should be able to update better chapters in less time. See ya soon! X3**


	3. Orenji-chan

Previously:

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Liz felt nice and refreshed after her shower. She breathed deeply and let the oxygen clear her mind. It was such a peaceful morning. Outside, nothing but the faint tinkling of wind chimes and birds singing hushed songs could be heard. It. Was. Pure. Bliss.

_'Good morning Elizabeth-chii~' _Kise beamed as Liz walked into her room. She was still in her towel but it was large so she felt comfortable enough.

_'Baka! She can't understand us! Stop forgetting!' _Kagami scolded.

_'G-gomen, Kagami-chii'_

_'Ne, Orenji-chan, what are those?' _Murasakibara asked lazily, pointing at the bag of skittles she put on her desk the day before.

'Orenji…chan?' Liz was confused, as was anyone in the room who was not Murasakibara.

_'What are you talking about, Murasakibara? Who is "Orenji-chan"?' _Akashi asked. Murasakibara said nothing, now pointing at Liz.

_'Her hair smells of oranges, so her name is Orenji-chan.'_

'He says that your hair smells of oranges so your name is Orenji-chan.' Kagami explains in an exasperated manner. _Ohhh…he must mean my shampoo._

'Oh…well it's cute, so I'll keep it.' Liz said with a goofy smile.

_'But Orenji-chan didn't answer my question.'_

'_Murasakibara, they're sweets_.' Kagami said.

_'I see… Orenji-chan, give me those sweets.'_ He started to act like a child.

'He wants them.' Kagami said. Liz sighed. She was sure Kagami was getting sick of having to translate for them all the time.

_ 'Never mind sweets, we need to bathe. I can feel my hair is already greasy and I don't like it.' _Akashi toldKagami, whom translated.

'Hmmm…Oh! I have an idea. I just need to know if any of you can't swim.'

_'Oi, can everyone here swim?' _Kagami was met with a chorus of hai's.

'Alright then. Just give me a second, I'll be right back.'

Liz closed her door after her and walked to the bathroom. She checked her dad was out. He was.

She then ran the bath until it was about a third of the way full, doing the same with the sink, but to a higher level. During the time it took for the sink and bath to fill up, Liz had changed into a pair of shorts and a baggy vest.

When she finished, she wordlessly scooped everyone up and took them to the bathroom.

She asked Momoi to undress (there is no yuri, I swear) and when she was done, Liz helped her into the sink, even though the girl insisted she and Kuroko should bathe together. Liz ignored her.

She hoped the boys would get the message of what they had to do, so she simply got a towel from the rack and opened it so that it separated the bath from Momoi and herself.

'Okay, we're all in.' Liz let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and released the towel, turning her attention to Momoi.

Have you ever tried washing the hair of someone so small and fragile that they could break if you weren't careful. Well yeah, let's feel sorry for Liz together, shall we? All the while the boys were playing and splashing about in the water. It took a lot of self control not to drown them all whenever she was hit in the face with hot water.

Finishing, Liz stretched from having to crouch and traveled the distance of a toddler's stride to the bath tub. Luckily, Liz "borrowed" her father's toiletries so they needn't have worried about smelling like a girl.

* * *

'Well, at least I can relax….for now…' They were now all in Liz's room. The chibis were crowding around her and her laptop as they watched their own anime. The petite things were acting like children: pointing out when they saw someone they knew or themselves, laughing at their antics, wondering which episode the were going to debut in, recalling everything they saw, and so on.

_'Neee, Orenji-chan~ I want sweets.' _The purple haired boy called from his place on her knee.

'Liz, he wants those sweets again.' Kagami informed her. Liz, in reply, merely nodded her head in understanding and plopped the open bag in front of the boy with the motivation of a sloth.

Just as Aomine clicked on the link for the next episode, a page announcing that the internet connection was lost popped all showed some sign of frustration, be it verbal or physical, save for Murasakibara, who was busy fitting a couple of lemon and blackcurrant flavored Skittles into his mouth.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

First, Murasakibara felt a warm feeling in his throat, then his stomach started to feel weird too, as if it was physically turning in place. Next, he could feel his body increasing in mass and size. At this point, Liz had felt the change too, but by the time she properly acknowledged the change, she was already thrown back onto her bed. The rest of the chibis were spread out.

The speed of time seemed to get back to normal and Liz dared to open her eyes to inspect any damage to her beloved laptop. Before she even opened her eyes, she could feel the weight pressed on the mattress around her.

Hazel met purple, both colors held confusion and, after a brief trip to the Land of Day Dreams, Liz realized just how close Atsushi's face was to her own.

She shrieked in surprise, along with the others, except for Murasakibara who stared at Liz with sleepy eyes. He didn't seem too shocked that he had suddenly returned to his regular size.

Murasakibara dipped his head out of Liz's vision. She was nervous now, where was that head going?

She gasped again as she felt his hot breath on her collarbone and then his tongue made a brief appearance. He brought his head back up, having swallowed something.

Liz was beet red with wide eyes and puffed out cheeks. All of a sudden Murasakibara felt a stinging impact on his cheek and found himself sprawled out on the floor. He lightly touched where Liz's hand had greeted his face and could just tell that there was a small red hand print there.

'What was that for Orenji-chan?' The giant asked. It was at that moment she realized: she understood him. His voice sounded the same, but he formed English words perfectly as if it was his native tongue.

After some confused bickering and yelling, everyone calmed down. Liz even put on some Ed Sheeran to relax the mood, but it had a varied affect.

_'So this happened after Atsushi ate the candies?' _Akashi was now playing detective. Murasakibara nodded. He understood Japanese, he just couldn't speak it.

_'We should experiment.'_ Midorima suggested.

_'An excellent idea, Shintaro. Kise, you'll be our test subject.'_

_'Huh? Why me? Midorima-cchi should do it! He suggested it!' _Kise tried to stand his ground, but who could go against Akashi?

Firstly, he put a blackcurrant Skittle in his mouth and the others backed away. He didn't feel anything other than a warm feeling in his throat.

_'Well?' _Akashi was expecting the copy-cat to have grown.

'I don't think it worked…' Seconds after his reply, Kise realized he could also speak English.

'Now try this one.' Liz handed him a lemon one. A few seconds after it went into his mouth, he too started to grow. Kise was so exited that he grabbed Liz and bear hugged her like there was no tomorrow. After some time, Kagami could have sworn he saw the English girl's soul floating from her mouth.

_This situation is weird, but why aren't I more freaked out? I dunno. Maybe there's just so much randomness, I can't tell what's normal and what's messed up…_

* * *

**Ashley: Sorry this was so short and rubbish and I took so long to update. Please forgive me!**

**Anyway, this is the part of the story that gets messy...If you get what I mean...oh I don't even know what I mean!**

**Kagami: Urusai baka Ashley!**

**Ashley: Gommen Kagami-kun! *hugs***

**Kagami: G-geez, it's not a big deal...I just-**

**Aomine: Ashley where's my hug?**

**Ashley: Oops! Looks like we're out of time! Sayonara! X3**


	4. Why Can't You Just Eat Paper?

_'Now try this one.' Liz handed him a lemon one. A few seconds after it went into his mouth, he too started to grow. Kise was so exited that he grabbed Liz and bear hugged her like there was no tomorrow. After some time, Kagami could have sworn he saw the English girl's soul floating from her mouth._

_This situation is weird, but why aren't I more freaked out? I dunno. Maybe there's just so much randomness, I can't tell what's normal and what's messed up…_

* * *

By now, they'd figured it out. The citrus ones (lemon, lime and orange) made the chibis grow and the berry ones (strawberry and blackcurrant enabled them to speak English. Although they ended up experiencing a discomfort equivalent to sea sickness for 5 minutes after transforming, they were still happy to be (somewhat) their regular selves again.

_They had been doing nothing in particular, just loitering I suppose, when Aomine spoke up._

"Oi! I'm sick of being in here. Let's go outside," He picked up the basket ball from Liz's pile of teddy bears and looked Kagami in the eye."And do what we do best." He growled _smugly. A challenge. Kagami smirked._

_"__One-on-one!"_

_During their little stare off, Murasakibara had tried to get the Skittles, despite the fact that they were technically a health hazard to him. He and Liz ended up fighting for them. Kise soon joined in when he saw the giant lifting Liz up to find a vantage point to the sweets in the poor girl's hands._

Things escalated and it resulted with everyone in a doggy pile, with the exception of Akashi, of course. They agreed to take Murasakibara to the corner shop for snacks then to visit the basketball court.

* * *

_Liz was stuck in the sweets aisle with Murasakibara. She showed the others how to get to the courts and said they'd meet them there._

_"__Hey, Orenji-chan, what's this one?" _

_"__This one? It's called Galaxy. It's a really lovely chocolate that makes you feel like you're in a penthouse suite…in the right settings."_

_"__Okay." So far he'd gotten the majority of the aisles contents in his arms and was still going._

_Liz decided that she'd be broke by now so she (with much difficulty) dragged the purple headed boy to the cashier. The elderly lady cast the two a suspicious glance while she scanned everything. _

The strawberry blonde's eyes widened as the price just kept going up. She paid with despair and hung her head low as she trudged out of the store, Atsushi following close behind her, sticking candy floss in his mouth.

"Your candies are way sweeter than the ones back in Japan." He mused as Liz stared solemnly at her bare purse.

_"__Why can't you just be like Andy Biersack and eat paper?" She groaned as they approached the basketball courts._

_**Okay guys! I'm soooooo darn sorry that I haven't updated in so long, even though I promised to post within a week of the last post. And this chapter is pretty crappy and short, I know. But I **__**had**__** to give you something. Anywho, thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time! XD**_


	5. Tired!

'Oh brother…' Liz groaned as she and Murasakibara approached the basketball courts. She could already see Kagami and Aomine going at full speed, clearly in the Zone.

Kise and Midorima had also teamed up to play, except they were out numbered by 3. The model and the tsundere were thrashing their opponents none the less.

Among the spectators, Liz could hear an array of comments on what was going on:

'Ohhh! That blonde boy is so hot!'

'So are those two ripped guys!'

'They're all ripped…and hot!'

'I hope you're talking about me, babe.' One "gangster" said to his bleached girlfriend.

'Oh…of-of course not, hot-stuff…' That name just made Liz gag and snicker at the same time.

'Dude! Look at that dunk!'

'See that single alley-oop? Brah, these guys are sick!'

'We should play 'em next, man.'

And general stuff like that. Kise had spotted Liz during his break and rushed over to her the moment he stepped out of the court, not giving any of his newest fan girls a chance to flirt. He immediately gripped her in a friendly bear hug and rubbed his cheek on her head like an exited puppy.

'Lizzy! Did you see us!? Don't Mido and I work great together?'

'You'd work well with anybody Kise.' She kindly. Liz had peered over Kise's shoulder in curiosity, to find a mass of fake bitches glaring daggers. She glared back, knowing they knew that this was her territory, her element. If they wanted to step out of line, they were welcome to, at their own risks.

By this time, Kise had let her go and Kuroko, Midorima and Akashi had joined them.

'You guys satisfied now?' Liz was already exhausted just by watching them, she hadn't a clue how they could still stand.

'We are, but those two aren't.' Akashi replied, pointing a thumb towards the court that held Kagami and Aomine.

'Mura!' Liz whined, she was growing impatient with fatigue.

'Hmmm?~' The large boy had been innocently sucking on a lollipop the whole time.

'Bend your legs.'

'Why?'

'Just do it!' So he did. Liz grabbed his shoulders and hoisted herself onto his back. By now Murasakibara had gotten the message and straightened up again, then helped her rest more comfortably with her legs wrapped midway around his torso and her head lying on his broad shoulder.

From up there she could see the match between Kagami and Aomine still going strong. She could also see that every girl in the area had their eyes trained one one of the basketball stars, or glaring in jealousy at Momoi or herself. Liz was getting so drained from just trying to keep up with the game, she started to yawn.

'You can go to sleep if you want, I don't mind.'

'Hmm? Oh, no. It's….okay….' Liz fought back a yawn (almost) and her eyelids started getting droopy. Her breathing got slower and more even, and Murasakibara felt her grip loosen slightly and her body got a bit heavier. He readjusted Liz so he could be sure he wouldn't drop her (because he does care) and suggested to Akashi that they head back.

Good timing too, because the big headed "Lights" were on their way towards their small group.

If Liz had been awake at the time, she would have given a tomato a run for its money. With the way Kagami and Aomine were airing themselves out -stretching and consequently flexing, lifting their jerseys to expose their tanned abs and various other muscles, all the while, sweat glistening in the setting sun light- what girl wouldn't swoon? Momoi had an advantage because she was used to seeing these things, so she was very nonchalant.

'Hey guys, we're going back now. It's late now and Liz is really tired. But doesn't she look so adorable when she's sleeping? She reminds me of a little puppy!' Momoi said with sparkles and flowers surrounding her as she daydreamed about puppies.

'She spent too much time with Riko last week.' Kuroko said to Kagami, who nodded in agreement.

'I suppose she does remind me of a little puppy~~.' Kise mused. His companions agreed, but they refused to let it show.

They had started walking back now, slowly, wanting to take their time browse the surroundings. The boys all sneaked glances at Liz, with the exception of Murasakibara, who physically couldn't. He could smell her and actually hold her though.

_'She looks so innocent and delicate, it makes me want to protect her.'-Kagami._

_'It's really adorable how her cheek is squished up on Mura's shoulder. Maybe she'll fall asleep on me next time~.' –Kise._

_'The way she's smiling…she looks angelic and sweet but sexy at the same time. How does that work?'- Aomine._

_'It's as if she is cute like the young girl she is, but can still be mature like an elegant lady.'- Midorima._

_'I would rather she held me, but she will. I always get what I want, after all.'- Akashi._

_'She's so soft and warm~. I want to stay like this forever~._

**Soooo…Liz has some admirers ~! Sorry this chapter was so fluffy and low-key. I'm just so drowsy and I accidentally carried it over to the story and got too tired to change it. Still, it's an improvement from the previous chapter, right? Well, that's all for now folks! See you soon! ^_^**

**P.S If you have any ideas for things they could do in the story (like: going to a carnival, but something goes wrong) and you would like to share it, please do. If so, private message me and I will put it somewhere in the story, when and where I see fit. Thank you again, lovelys! xxx**


	6. Shopping Trip!

Liz woke up feeling like she was in a cocoon. So warm and safe.

As she drifted further into consciousness, she realised that she was wrapped in a pair of arms. A pair of very strong arms.

Slowly, she opened her heavy eyelids and yawned...and discovered it was a dream.

She sighed in realisation as she sad up with half lidded eyes. Slowly she regained her full conscious and looked around. Everyone was up and in their human forms and they were bickering about something or other.

_'There's always something.'_

'Ah! Good morning Lizzy-chan! Hey, can we go shopping today? Please!' Momoi innocently pestered her newfound friend.

'Momoi...it's too early to be high on excitement, chill, please.' Liz clearly isn't a morning person.

'Please! Pleeeeaaasseee!' The rosette whined right into her ear canal.

'Fine! Fine! We can go when I'm ready.' Liz said, defeated and fully awake now, thanks to Momoi's vocal chords.

She looked around at the boys and saw they were also ready, or as ready as they could be in clothes they've worn for two, three days straight.

'Just gimme a few moments.' She shuffled out of bed (after escaping the Koala grip Momoi had on her) and over to her drawers where Aomine was standing. When he refused to move Liz glared up at him expectantly.

'Yes?' Aomine smirked down at her.

'Please move.'

'Why?'

'You know full well why!'

'Ah, here.' And he pulled out a set of matching panties and a bra with cherries and black lace. Her mother thought she would like them. With an indiscreet blush, Liz snatched them from him and shooed everyone else out.

Momoi stayed because she wanted to choose an outfit for Liz and she was allowed to stay in the first place.

Thanks to Momoi, Liz ended up wearing a skirt -which she had no idea she owned- and a pretty burgundy top, thin black tights and black high tops. She also wore some mascara and a necklace that she wore everywhere. A simple blue bell on a thin, black leather strap. She loved it because it reminded her of Neko from K.

Liz felt bad, but as she gathered the heap of £20 notes, she assured herself that her grandparents gave her this for her to spend. It came to a total of £2500. **(A/N: best be prepared! X3)**

* * *

Considering it was nearly midday when the large party of teens set out, Liz decided it was easier to just skip breakfast and get lunch at the shopping centre, despite Kagami's protests.

Liz lived in a large town, she lived on one side, the shopping centre was situated on the other, and because they had to walk, shenanigans happened.

Everyone was either messing about or talking to someone as they walked down various roadside paths, wooded areas surrounded by greenery and under and over road bridges.

Liz kept on messing about with mostly Kagami, Aomine and Kise. Jumping on their backs, getting thrown over their shoulders, chasing/ running away from them, getting tickled by all three at once and doing and giving dares that wouldn't get them into civil trouble. Liz got so tired from it but couldn't stop giggling, to an extent that she couldn't support her own weight.

Hey, at least she enjoyed herself.

'Oi, c'mon Liz! I wanna get some lunch!' Kagami complained as she lagged behind, still chuckling.

'I...I c...c-can't...' Something about this caused her to burst into a fresh fit of laughter and she started rolling around on the floor in a mixture of agony, hype, joy, confusion etc.

They'd all stopped to look at her now and surely the people going by in their cars were staring as much as they could.

Kagami sighed and hoisted her up over his shoulder, continuing to walk briskly. He kept having to stop and turn around to show Liz where they were so she could guide them the right way. After five minutes Liz started to complain, claiming that she could walk fine on her own, but Kagami felt she couldn't, so they carried on like that, everyone else was behind Kagami just talking now. When she wasn't in conversation with someone, the Brit kept herself occupied by staring at Kagami's bum. She wouldn't deny that she had a very nice view.

* * *

'Ah finally!' Kise voiced everyone's thoughts, basking in the air conditioned, marble and glass interior design of Liz's local shopping mall.

Kagami and Liz were stretching out after the long journey. Kagami looked over to the girl and said,

'Y'know, you're pretty damn heavy.' Liz would have taken offence, but she literally couldn't be bothered. Instead she shrugged and said:

'Yeah, I am a big girl so I would be.' And she started walking off to the huddle of physically advanced teens. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to him. 'You have a nice arse by the way.' And when she saw his priceless face, she dragged him over to her friends and led the way to the food court.

They stepped into McDonalds and Kagami ran to the nearest till, dragging Liz with him because she had the money.

When they got to the front Kagami ordered 20 burgers, Kuroko got his vanilla milkshake...and I don't really know what the rest had. Either way it came to a pricey total and they got funny looks from the staff and the customers queing behind them. Kise led them to a booth that seated 8 people. Since Liz was the last to approch the booth, she sighed and looked around for a spare chair from a neighbouring table. But as fate would have it, there were none.

'Oh, Liz, do you not have a seat? Hmm...Sit on Kise's lap then.' Akashi ordered. He would've told her to sit on his own, but that just wouldn't be like him.

'It's okay Lizzy-cchi, I don't mind.' Kise grinned up at her. She had the slightest suspicion that he chose this booth on purpose. With another hearty sigh she awkwardly shuffled and sat herself sideways on Kise's lap. Poor Liz had a light pink blush dusting her cheeks, which became deeper as Kise let one hand rest on her waist.

Momoi, being the reliable friend she is, noticed both Liz's lack of food and awkwardly flustered state, and decided fo hit two birds with one stone.

'Lizzy-chan, didn't you buy any food for yourself?'

'Uh-uh.'

'Here Lizzy-cchi, have some of mine.'

'Oh no, Kise, I couldn-' Her protest was cut short when Murasakibara (who was sitting next to Kise) forcefully yet carefully placed a piece of breaded chicken breast in her mouth. She had no choice but to eat it. When she finished it, she was about to thank him, but was stopped when a peice of burger was put in her mouth, courtesy of Aomine, who sat on the other side of Kise. She glared at him while she chewed. The peice of burger was pretty big for her mouth, so in that moment she looked like an angry chipmunk having its dinner. Aomine and Kagami burst out laughing ever so abnoxiously.

'You two are both so annoying. I bet this is all because I haven't been able to listen to my horoscope...' Midorima started ranting about Oha Asa.

'Liz-san, do you know them?' Kuroko suddenly chimed in, looking over Liz's shoulder to a group of girls, seemingly huddled and gossiping, looking over to Liz's group every other second. However, whenever one of them made eye contact with Liz, they sort of shrinked back.

'They go to my school. We hate eachother. Put simply.' She returned her attention to her friends. Kagami got up to put his tray away, and they were just waiting for Kuroko, Momoi, Midorima and Aomine to finish eating/drinking. They kept up small talk around the table, while Kise played with the bell around Liz's neck.

'If you were an animal, you'd be a cat.' Kise mused, more to himself than Liz.

'And Kise would be a dog!' Aomine piped up.

Eh? How so?' Kise seemed almost offended.

'You're whiny, clingy and too lively-' Liz wacked him upside the head for that.

'What he meant was: cheerful, loyal and full of energy.'

'Really?'

'Mmhm!' Feeling better, he resumed playing with the blue bell.

'Where the Hell is that Bakagami anyway?' Aomine switched the subject, feeling a little irritated.

'Who knows?' Murasakibara seemed more interested in playing with Liz's hair than anything else. At that moment, said red head slumped down on his rightful seat in the booth. Just when they were about to question him for his tardiness, an annoyingly high pitched chorus of squeals burst their eardrums. They turned to the band of clones (the girls mentioned earlier) who still had not disappeared from the face of the Earth. Bits of their conversation were unintentionally heard, and our group of protagonists looked to Kagami to confirm their suspicions.

'I was just coming out of the toilet when a couple of those chicks started bugging me for my number.'

(A/N: They have their phones with them, but can't contact people back in the KnB world. Conveniently inconvenient, no?)

* * *

After a long day of shopping, the group had returned to Liz's house, arms filled with enough nessecities to keep them clean and clothed. Her dad came back at 7-ish, not long after they got back. He made dinner for them and they talked about stuff, then they played some GTA together. At about 10 o'clock, he sent her off to bed.

Liz dove into bed and the chibis collinated on and around her again.

'Goodnight everyone.'

**Sorry this one wasn't good! I'll make the next one better! I promise!**

**Aomine: Tch! You'd better!**

**Ashley: Are you still mad at me for not hugging you? **

**Aomine: *Silent treatment* -_-**

**Ashley: Oi! Ahomine! Poke! *Starts poking him***

**Aomine: -_-**

**Ashley: *Sigh* C'mere! *Kisses him on the cheek.***

**Aomine: o.O... Oi! You- wh-why'd you... **

**Ashley: See you next time! X3 xxx**


	7. Rainy Day Gaming

*Sigh*

*Scratch Scratch*

*Bleep*

"Tch..."

*Scratch Scra- Rub Rub Rub*

*Yawn*

*Bored Tongue Clicking*

*Scratch*

*Blee-*

*Bleep*

"Oh bloody..." Liz was getting **very **fed up. Our leading cast were stuck inside because it was pissing it down with rain, thus leaving them with very few options to entertain themselves.

Liz was drawing. Momoi was watching with curiosity. The boys were doing nothing, more or less, except a few of them who were reading books. Midorima found a book about astrology, Kuroko was looking at a manga and Akashi was reading a book about basketball.

Kise was going through one of Liz's older sketchbooks, unknown to the latter. This one, he found, was dedicated to creating an original manga of her own creation.

It wasn't completed, but despite that, it was good. She had stuck every scrap of paper she used to create the manga in the sketchbook, even the bits with not so neat handwriting, first drafts of characters and add ins to the main plot.

Kise was amazed to say the least. He found it endearing that she had put all this effort into creating something so hard to make, and even left evidence that she had worked to develop it to make it even better. If he had to say what he liked about it, he wouldn't know where to start. But one thing that he could definitely say he loved was the art. The art was truly beautiful.

Having seen many animes/mangas in his life, Kise was aware that every mangaka has their own style. He could tell that Liz had already found hers, and would be able to develop it further and further.

He looked up at Liz from where he lay on the floor. He saw the girl who was capable of creating such a beautiful, yet unfinished, manga, clearly at a young age. He felt proud, and he wanted to share that feeling with the rest of his friends, because he knew that the others would feel the same way.

_'She looks so cute when she's concentrating~' _He thought to himself, a small smile gracing his lips as he watched his crush hard at work, a minute pout and furrowed eyebrows visible. His staring didn't go unnoticed, and a certain bubbly character started imagining a relationship between the copy cat and the average girl with sparkles in her eyes.

*Bleep*

*Ble-*

*Bleep*

"Oi, Bakagami! Shut that phone up or **I **will!" Aomine yelled obnoxiously from his place on the bed, very frustrated. Kagami wasn't exactly a bag of smiles either.

The girl who had (forcefully) gotten his number, was not only sending him a hundred texts, but had given Kagami's phone number to her friends, and from there, it spread like the plague. Now his phone was bleeping more than Gordon Ramsey on a censored TV programme.

"There's only one thing we can do to solve this." Akashi spoke up, having finished his reading.

"It's not going to involve scissors, is it?" Kagami asked, unconsciously touching his cheek. Akashi turned to look at his fellow redhead with a pointed look.

"Of course not. What can scissors do now...?" It was like one of those really creepy rhetorical questions, and everyone else felt chills run through them, even though the air was really muggy and humid.

* * *

Turns out that the only solution (according to Akashi) was to borrow a small, metal mallet from Hank's garage and his workbench and, well, let loose on the phone.

Liz pat Kagami's shoulder as he dropped the metal corpse, contained in a plastic bag, into the bin.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get you a new one tomorrow. Also, never give a girl your phone number unless I give you the green light." She told him as they followed everyone up the stairs. "At least, while you're here."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent playing video games, or just messing about inside. Liz served up some Kimchi ramen to the group, leaving only three bowls of ramen in the house.

They were currently playing Tomb Raider (the 2014 prequel game), and everyone seemed to be interested, especially Aomine, who was the one actually playing it. Then again, this is Aomine and Lara Croft we're talking about, of course he'd love it.

They were sitting parallel to the TV where the game was being displayed. Some reclined in beanbags others sitting/lying on the bed.

Right now, Lara and the Professor had just been captured by some bad men on the island and they were trying to sneak her out of the campsite where she was being held, ideally without being spotted.

"No don't go yet! He'll see you- aaaand he saw you..." Liz was sitting behind Aomine, who was sat cross legged on the edge of the bed, leaning over him and sort of back seat driving in a way.

"I'd be able to concentrate if you would just**stop yelling**!" He turned back to face her with a scowl after pausing the game.

"You're being unreasonable!" The girl yelled, thwacking him upside the head.

With a grunt and a flinch from the impact, the dark haired boy was nearly lost for words.

"**Me**?!" He looked at her, dumbfounded at her hypocriticising.

Liz huffed, frowned and crossed her arms, turning her head to the side.

"Oi...now you just look like a sulking kid..." He said as he looked at her in exasperation, rubbing the back of his head to try and soothe it. She said nothing, she just shuffled further to the right and sat herself on Kagami's knee.

The red head protested at first, feeling the jealous stares from around him. Then he got cocky at the fact that Liz chose**his** knee to sit on, even though she only picked him because he was closer, and he wrapped his arm around her waist lightly and causally.

Liz heard Momoi giggle and say something about a reverse harem. She just gave her pink friend a funny look.

"Tch, geez..." Aomine said as he turned away and resumed the game.

It got a bit rowdy after that, with everyone offering up their opinions or suggestions about the game at least five times each.

"Gah! Where the Hell did those chickens come from?!" Kagami yelled, caught up in the excitement. Liz just laughed at him.

"Hey, do you think she can eat them?" Kise asked from the floor.

"I don't know if you can, but you can definitely shoot them." Liz said, pondering.

"Well, only one way to find out." Aomine said as he aimed Lara's bow and arrow and shot a chicken. He then approached it and triggered the salvaging action. Turns out you can hunt chickens on Tomb Raider, and eat them for dinner.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some drinks, who wants what?" Liz asked as she got up from Kagami's knee and stretched a bit.

Everyone gave her their preferences and she headed down to the kitchen. Aomine carried on playing and everyone watched as Lara, having found Roth (a fellow survivor of the ship wreck), talked about a wolf den.

Then they heard the shrill ringing of the house phone. It was Liz's dad calling to ask if she wanted Chinese take away for dinner (one of her favourites).

After a long while, they heard Liz ascending the stairs lightly as she hummed a tune.

"Sorry I took so long." She said with an apologetic smile, handing the bottles and cans of soft drinks to everyone. She also put a large plate on the foot of her bed. "I made some sandwiches for your dinner, it's not much. I sound like a desperate mother saying this but, I wish I could provide for you all properly."

"You **do **sound like a desperate mother. But don't apologise, you can't help it." Midorima said rather curtly, taking a swig of his Fanta.

"Oi, cut the sympathetic crap, I need help with this bit." Aomine piped in. As he said this, he grabbed Liz's wrist and pulled her into his (open) lap.

Throwing the already surprised girl further off guard, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into his embrace.

_'Oh my God...I can feel his muscles...'_

As her mind caught up with the situation, she started to struggle in his grip. But Aomine just held her closer - if that's possible.

"Stop struggling and help me already...geez..." He said lazily into her ear, ignoring all the staring from his associates.

Liz eventually gave in, and grabbed the controller from his seemingly taunting hand.

"Fine, you aho." She said sharply, trying to ignore the way he was holding her, his hot breath right on her ear, and the blush she received from it.

As Lara Croft was navigated through the beastly wolf's cave, an air of tension fell upon the room. It was extremely eerie, and the music in the background wasn't quite helping the girl's nerves.

When the wolf suddenly jumped out from the shadows, all the boys either jumped or flinched a at least, but Akashi just sat there with a slightly amused expression. Kagami had a baby heart attack and clutched his t-shirt where the respective organ was located. Not to mention the priceless look of terror on his face.

The girls were a different story. They both shrieked and clung to the nearest mass of testosterone they could find, which wasn't too hard.

Momoi was burying her face into Kuroko's shoulder, the latter expressing his concern mildly by rubbing her back.

Liz had thrown the controller into the air, spun around as best she could and latched her arms around Aomine's broad shoulders.

A second later she realised what position she was in, and stood up as fast as lightning.

"Heh! I knew you couldn't stay away~." The tanned boy mused with cockiness just radiating off of him

"Shut up! I was just surprised is all." Explaining herself like a whiney toddler with a red face, she saved the game, that everyone had completely forgotten about, and turned off the console.

"You keep telling yourself that~"

_'Aomine, you cocky bastard...'_

Just as she was about to voice her thoughts (and the other boys' too) the front door was opened and Hank's voice called for Liz.

"Lizzy! We got a whole bag of free fortune cookies! And they have fortunes in them!"

"Well surely that's the idea!" She called from the doorway of her room.

"Come on~ or I'll eat all of yours." He mock threatened.

"Okay~!" She sung.

"I'll see you later guys, don't get too bored." Liz closed her bedroom door and skipped two steps at a time. Boy, does she love Chinese food.

* * *

Kise used Liz's absence to show everyone her original manga.

"Woah~ you mean she made this herself?"

"Man, this is pretty impressive."

"It isn't my sort of story, but I'll admit that the rest of it is good."

"It definitely holds potential."

"This must've taken a lot of effort~"

"I admire her. For such a young person to do something like this...it's like us with basketball, we're in a league of our own. She's on a whole other level from amateur mangakas." Kise mused. Having heard his viewpoint, the others saw it the same way he did, and admired Liz for her hard work.

"It looks like this isn't the only one she's made..." Kuroko trailed off as he looked up at the pile of sketchbooks, all bursting with loose paper, stashed high out of reach at the top of the bookshelf. It was quite high up (that even Murasakibara couldn't quite reach without having to stretch on his tippy toes) so one could only wonder how Liz managed to get them up there in the first place.

The group of basketball prodigies ended up sitting in a somewhat circular shape on the floor, looking at all the different things Liz had ever come up with.

When Liz eventually come back to her room to go to bed, she was surprised to see everyone asleep, next to each other with peaceful faces. Yes even Akashi.

Liz took this as an opportunity to take photos of them, to tease them with, and to have them as keepsakes. She especially wanted to capture the image of Kuroko resting on Kagami's shoulder. Let's not forget the way Kise was leaning against Aomine, who had his arm around the blonde's shoulders loosely.

_'I'm gonna get __**so **__yelled at when they see these~! Oh well, I just can't wait to see the looks on their faces!~'_


	8. Dunk it Like an Oreo!

Come ooon, Lizzy!" Momoi whined as her less busty friend was locking her front door, or attempting to. You might not believe it, but it's actually kind of hard to lock a door when your arms are being pulled this way and that.

"Okay! Okay." Liz finally did it. She threw her hands up in the air for the universal signal of surrender, that she was getting rather peed off at the other girl's complaining.

"Yaay! Let's goooo~!" Kise and Momoi cheered in unison. The two ran ahead of the group, but only as far as the end of the street, where they resumed with their childish yelling.

The weather had improved greatly from how it was before, so everyone was naturally feeling more positive and easy going. Liz simply chuckled with a hand on her hip as she led the remaining boys to their friends.

_'Good job these two are here. I don't think I'd ever be able to stay so lively.' _Liz mused. _'In fact, their joy is contagious. Even Midorima seems to be enjoying himself. Aomine is being his old self too, the Aomine from his earlier, Teiko days.~' _

As Liz was glancing back at them with sweet smile on her face, Kagami caught her eyes. His red orbs held a question: _What are you smiling like that for?_

She answered by turning her gentle grin into a super friendly closed eyed smile, which caused him to blush a bit, then soften his shocked features to an equally toothy grin.

* * *

By the time they got to their destination, a large park area, sweetness seemed to take over even the most sour and bland of our reverse harem.

The moment Kagami spotted a basketball court, he stole the ball that Aomine was holding casually at his side, and made off with it, dribbling like a mad man. No, he didn't have rabies, you know what I mean.

Knocking himself out of his shock, Aomine quickly shot after the redhead, yelling mild insults, getting taunts in reply.

"Oh, those two..." Liz mumbled, closing her eyes and shaking her head with her finger tips pressed to her forehead. Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima and Momoi all nodded and made sounds of agreement.

"So where's your friend Lizzycchi?" Kise asked, looking around, though it was pointless, seeing as he didn't know what this friend looked like.

Liz had made arrangements with a bestie of hers, to meet up at the park and just, hang around really. Liz was very good at it too. She could stroll around aimlessly with nothing to do like a pro!

"Hold on. Mu-kun!" Liz turned to the giant boy in a flash.

"Hm~?" He looked down at her with his half lidded eyes.

"If you please~" She looked up at him with a cheesy grin and he got the message. For a seemingly dull boy, he could be pretty smart and understanding. He squatted down and felt her climb onto his back, wriggling about to get comfy.

"Hmmm...now let's see...oh! Oh no, wait, hold on...nope, false alarm...could she beeee...there? No, another false alarm...this is tricky..." With a click of her tongue, Liz whipped out her phone and called her friend. By now she had managed to move so she was perched on top of Murasakibara's shoulders.

"Are you okay with me being up here, Mu-kun? I'm not too heavy?" Liz asked while the phone rang.

"No, you're not heavy, Orenji-chan~"

Just then, the call was answered.

"**HI!**"

For a fleeting moment, Liz felt her brain shake in her skull. With a bored yet irked expression, she held the phone away from her and prodded her ear canal with her pinky, making sure she hadn't lost her eardrum.

Returning her phone to her ear, she replied.

"Hey, are you at the park yet?"

"Yeah, I'm here with Lucy."

"Oh, cool!"

"Why didn't you just text me?"

"Well it's less effort to call you, and the signal is great from up here~"

"Up here? Just where are you?"

"Near the big oak tree, the ice cream stall and the B-ball courts."

"Oh good, we're close to there."

"So why can't I see you?"

"Sorry, we got a little side tracked."

Liz sighed."What, getting phone numbers or getting asked for phone numbers?"

"Well, we haven't asked them yet-"

"That's great. Beautiful story. Where are you?"

"God, don't get your lacy knickers in a twist! We're at the courts! See you soon~"

Just as Liz was about to reprimand her friend for bringing up such a flustering topic, the said friend, Chloe, ended the call.

"Well, onwards, to the courts!" Liz ordered with a royal-person-ordering-to-attack stance, still on the overgrown teen's shoulders.

"Mmkay." Atsushi just strolled slowly to the direction Liz was pointing in, everyone else following. Since the man-child boy was being so casual and taking his time, and she didn't have the power to urge him to go faster, Liz just settled for playing with his hair and talking cheerfully to her comrades on the ground.

"Woah Liz!" At the sound of her name, Liz whipped her head round to see her friends staring up at her in awe. The giant teen had automatically stopped and Liz found that they were just a few Murasakibara sized strides away from the basketball courts.

"Ha! Found you!" She yelled while pointing a finger at her two friends. After her moment of victory subsided, she tapped a purple head to get its owner's attention. "Can I get down now?" The girl asked in an unneeded level of politeness. In reply, Murasakibara just nodded and lowered Liz off of himself.

The moment the soles of her hightops touched the ground, Liz was glomped double time by her two hyperactive friends.

"Awww, Lizzy! We missed yooouu!" They said in unison.

"Aww! I missed you guys too." Liz said, chuckling awkwardly as her friends kept mumbling incoherent things to do with how much they missed her. It reminded her of the way the Hitachiin twins hugged Haruhi at the resort when they accepted her apology, minus Honey and Mori.

Having been introduced to each other, they got closer to the basketball courts to locate the missing aces. When Chloe spotted the males they were searching for, she instantly made it apparent. Turns out it was those two Lights that Liz's friends wanted the numbers of.

Liz, though finding the game interesting, was getting tired of standing like a statue in a giant crowd waiting for Kagami and Aomine to wear themselves out.

She caught Kise by the rolled up sleeve of his beige cardigan and told him her intentions. He nodded excitedly in agreement.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Liz-san? You know how powerful they are." Kuroko was showing his doubts. Liz was about to reassure him but Lucy beat her to it.

"You don't need to worry! Have you **seen **Liz in play? She's fierce! She's gonna win, no problem!" She enthused, loudly. Liz was grinning now, removing the red plaid jacket from around her waist and throwing it over Murasakibara's broad shoulder. Said sweet addict just glanced over at the article curiously, then turned his head to the conversation again.

"Yeah, don't worry about Liz, Kurokocchi, I'll protect her~ssu!" Kise said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her right next to himself, having removed his cardigan, leaving him in just a baggy black vest (and his trousers of course!). Liz being Liz, didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She mentally sighed in relief when Chloe opened her mouth to speak.

"'ssu'? You have a funny way of talking. Come to think of it, all of you have very weird names."

"Yeah, I blame global warming." Liz agreed, because it was easier than trying to explain that they came fresh out of an anime, and with the amazing powers of Skittles are able to speak English as easy as breathing. "Let's go Kise!" Liz started walking to the entrance of the court, the aforementioned blonde trailing behind her like an exited puppy.

* * *

With a fast sprint, Kise charged at Kagami and stole the ball from him just as he and Aomine were about to enter the zone.

Quickly recovering, (wondering what the Hell he was doing in the middle of their face off) they dashed after him at a frightening speed. When they were but a centimetre away from touching the ball with their fingertips, the blonde suddenly slowed his pace and bouncer the ball backwards where Liz caught it sneakily.

By the time the Baka and the Aho had figured out what was going on, the crowd that had been watching **them **in awe was now cheering on Liz, who had just dunked and was still hanging onto the hoop like a monkey. Among the cheering and whooping, Liz heard Chloe faintly cry:

"Yeeeaaahh! Woooh! Go Liz! Dunk it like an Oreo! Yeah!" And she mentally face palmed.

"We want to pla ." Liz announced after removing herself from the 10" tall hoop.

"What?!" Kagami yelled in question, overly ticked off that this cute girl and this blonde idiot had the audacity to interrupt such an awesome one on one.

"Me and Kise against you two." She continued.

"Ha! You think you two could beat even one of us?" Aomine said with an evil, challenging, albeit sexy smirk as he crossed his arms.

"We got that dunk, didn't we?" The girl inquired, shoving her thumb in the direction of the hoop.

"Tch! That's because we didn't know what the Hell you were doing, stealing our ball in the middle of a game." He retorted defensively.

"We still got it..." Liz and Kise said in unison, pouting anime style, facing opposite directions and crossing their arms.

Anywho, the duo had managed to convince the other two idiots, on the condition that the Lights played against each other, thus causing a whole new debate between them over who should be with Liz.

After an aggressive best of 3 game of rock, paper, scissors, Kagami ended up the victor, much to Aomine's chagrin and his own joy. Kise was still whining about being split up from Liz.

They finally got into positions. When the ball was thrown into the air, courtesy of a random spectator, Kagami and Aomine jumped high, with Kagami reaching it first and sending it to Liz.

When she received the ball, she immediately spun around, soon to be tailed by Kise. They were about neck and neck, and when the blonde made a reach for the ball, like lightning, the girl threw the ball high right above her head and she stopped running and crouched. Aomine and Kise, who were flanking Liz, also stopped and stared at her in confusion.

Out of nowhere, Kagami's large shadow eclipsed Aomine, the latter looking up with Kise to see Taiga doing one of his famous leaps. He dunked the ball perfectly and the crowd roared.

"Tch...stupid Bakagami..." Aomine moped. First Kagami takes 'his girl', then he takes his point!

Kagami and Liz were in the middle of a high five when the former got hit in the head by a giant flying orange. The Baka ended up face flooring the court from the impact of the shot that Aomine had lobed at him and Liz just looked down at him dumbly. With some difficulty he stood whilst grumbling profanities at the Aho.

"Are we gonna play this game or what?" Came the dark skinned boy's question.

In the end, Kise and Aomine won by 1. The reason being, as Kagami was about to do his Space Jam, a dog barked and, well, he messed up.

"Damn dog..." He mumbled as he rubbed his backside in pain, having landed on it after flailing and falling in mid air.

Everyone had gotten back together, Liz's friends from this world included, and were heading to the café that resided near the lake at the park. They were about to head inside when a nasally voice stopped Liz, Lucy and Chloe freeze in their tracks (of irritation or pure cringyness) consiquently making the rest come to a sudden stop.

"Look who it is~. Little Lizzie and her friends." The voice of a particular whore greeted them, the owner standing up from her nest of clones around a small tinny table and strutting over. Liz realised that she had noticed her male companions, seeing as the slutty girl was sticking her chest and butt out, looking like she really needed to take a dump.

"I think you're mistaken, love. You see, compared to me, you're a bloody mushroom." Liz said, mater-of-factly at first, then dead panning at the end of the sentence. It was true. If the girl was Eren Jäger, Liz was a Titan. And that's just an exaggeration of course, but Liz was about 1 1/2 heads taller than the girl, who's name was Katie by the way. **(A/N: If your name is Katie, I'm **_**so **_**sorry, you are an amazing person. Don't assume I'm hating on Katie's world wide. Same goes for anyone else's name I use while naming Katie's clones.)**

Liz's P.O.V

"Anyway," Katie began curtly, brushing past me and intentionally flicking her hair into my face, causing me to choke on the gallons of hairspray she puts in that bleached wig she calls hair. "You must be the new guys Gina saw at McDonalds." She seemed to have a particular interest in Aomine and Kagami. Ha! Good luck trying to get Aomine's attention with that chest. I mean sure, it **looks **like her tits are bigger than mine, but I'm honest about my size and don't stuff my bra. I also don't care about how big they are.

Anyway, now I could see Katie looking as if she was physically trying to shove her boobs into my blue haired amigo, while chatting him up with eyelashes moving faster than windmills, while he just looked down at her, probably thinking "is this chick for real?"

"So why don't all you guys ditch these losers and come hang with us?" She kept posing like Aida Riko would, but with deviant intentions that didn't involve running laps. Besides, I would like to have been friends with Riko. I know, weird right?

"Uh, because they have common sense?" Chloe suggested.

"And no one with a brain would want to associate themselves with you, Barbie." Lucy added.

"Ugh! I'm **not **like Barbie-"

"Yeah, she's right (partially). Katie is way more fake than Barbie!" I literally saw the cogs turning in her mind as she processed the fact that it was an insult disguised as a compliment of sorts. In fact I don't even think she got that far before I heard my two gals laughing like maniacs.

I then started to head into the small building that was our destination, and the others joined me.

We came out a little while later, after arguing with Kagami about his food portions and winning him over with the promise of the last ramen bowl we had left when we got home. Which reminds me...sorry let me just tell dad we need more...

.

.

.

.

...okay done, carrying on~!

We came out of the little café, late lunches in hand, when I saw Katie and her mates **still **hadn't finished sipping their smoothies.

She and a couple of her friends ran up to us, more specifically the guys, and started trying to pressure them into leaving me, Chloe, Lucy and Momoi, calling Momoi slut in the process. Then Aomine proceeded to chew the **real **whore out for calling one of his good friends something so false, though that's not how he worded it. He definitely said something along the lines of: "at least her chest is real."

We started walking when I looked over my shoulder at the dumbstruck and offended girl, saying, "Also, I think you need new shorts. It doesn't take a genius to notice when your arse is hanging out!" I had raised my voice by the end of my little speech, 1)We were still walking and she needed to hear it, 2) the sheer joy of her embarrassed face. Ha.

We all laughed about it as we walked off into the sunset, although there was no sunset. In a couple more hours maybe.


	9. Liz, the Queen of Bowling

The Cinemaaaaa~!

"No! I'm not paying to go see Annabelle." Liz stated from her side of Starbuck's coffee table, hitting her fist on it to show finality.

"Why the Hell not? C'mon, it'll be great!" Aomine countered from his side of the table, leaning closer so his head hovered above the centre of the small wooden rectangle.

Liz, Kagami, Momoi and the Generation of Miracles were all perched around this amazing table, trying to choose which movie to watch, preferably **before** the mall closed.

The options had been narrowed down to _Lucy_ (Liz's choice) or _Annabelle_ (Aomine's choice). So far, Aomine had gained the support of Akashi, Momoi, and Kagami, Liz had Midorima and Kise, and Kuroko and Murasakibara were undecided/ couldn't be bothered to vote/ willing to watch either film.

OoOoOoOoO

In the end it was _Annabelle _that they went to watch, because Team Liz was outnumbered by one.

Kise didn't actually mind watching the horror movie, since his choice was biased to Liz, but he was encouraged to be excited for the film by Aomine's theory.

It was that since Liz clearly didn't like scary stuff, and was a squeamish person when it came to ghosts, evil spirits and such, she would do anything to comfort herself, even just a little bit. That included her burrowing her face in the crook of Kise's neck, or clinging on to Kise as if for dear life.

The thought alone caused the blonde boy's legs to turn to jelly and his face to be painted a flattering shade of pink, day dreaming about how he could make a move on Lizzy and have his feelings reciprocated. Little did the small forward know, Aomine really meant: Liz is gonna give **me **the attention, but I'll say that this is gonna happen to you so you won't whine in my ear.

As it happens, all the boys, excluding Kuroko, had plans to have Lizzy practically throwing herself at them to feel safe.

So, as you can imagine with this bunch, seating arrangements didn't quite go smoothly. Momoi eventually had to take charge, well aware of her friends' intentions. Seats went:

Liz at one end, Momoi herself, then Kuroko. On the row behind them, three unhappy basketball prodigies by the names of Kagami, Kise and Aomine were sat, in that order. Another three unhappy prodigies were sat in the row in front of Liz, in the order: green, red, purple.

When the lights dimmed and the ads were over, the boys eventually stopped complaining.

Whenever a scary or even mildly creepy part came on, the English girl would clutch onto her fellow female friend and the boys would feel a repeated cycle of jealousy, because they all thought they should be in Momoi's place, then self pitty, for being jealous of a girl.

At one point, Aomine leaned over to their seats and abruptly whispered "Boo." In Liz's ear, earning him a small, millisecond long shriek, causing several people to look at her in curiosity or irritation.

OoOoOoOoO

The film ended, and as the lights brightened once again, they discovered Liz clutching onto the excess fabric on Momoi's hoodie sleeve, peacefully asleep with her mouth slightly open.

The group waited till the last few people were filtering through the exit so that they could wake up sleeping beauty.

"Oi...oi...oi, Liz!" Kagami started gently, but quickly grew impatient. When she didn't budge, Aomine shrugged and hefted the girl over his shoulder ever so not-gently, effectively waking her up.

"Hey! You Aho, let me down!" Liz started yelling, pounding on Aomine's lower back with all her groggy, just-woken-up might.

"That hurts-" The dark haired boy was about to start complaining when he felt his object of interest being lifted from his broad shoulder. He turned around and looked at Murasakibara in awe (with the rest of their group) as the purple giant held Liz by her armpits like the baboon did to Simba in the Lion King.

"You can put me down now Atsushi, and thank you for helping me." Liz said, trying to turn her head to face him.

There was a moment of silence and Murasakibara still made no move to put the girl down. Then said girl started doing a twisting thing from her air-borne position to try and wriggle free, which made her look like she needed the loo, she was doing an awkward dance, or both.

"Umm...*cough* th-the staff need to come and c-clean up now, so could you leave please?" A nervous employee stood to the side of the stairs, not far from the group, clearly intimidated. There was another few seconds of quiet, then Atsushi finally put Liz on the floor. They all filed out silently after Liz had apologised for any inconvenience.

OoOoOoOoO

"So what do you guys want to do now?" The strawberry blonde asked as they left the cinema lobby.

"Shopping!" Momoi immediately 'suggested'.

"Bowling~!" Said Kise, with stars in his eyes as he looked over at the Bowling Alley/Arcade. Liz looked at the time and considered it.

"Alright, bowling then shopping!" Liz declared earning mixed reactions.

OoOoOoOoO

When they got through the loud, stuffy and brightly lit maze of the arcade, Liz and Co. agreed to split into three teams of three, but who went with who was a problem.

"We should draw straws," Midorima said (because he doesn't get enough love!), "and whoever gets a short straw gets to chose two other people for their team." He concluded, pushing up his glasses.

~momentary preparation for the drawing of the straws~

"I am a team leader, of course." Akashi said smugly, holding up his short straw.

"Oh! So am I~!" Momoi cheered.

"Ah, me too." Kuroko said from in between Kagami and Aomine, mildly shocking the two.

"Liz will be in my team." Akashi said, already pulling her gently to his side by her wrist. "Shintaro, you too."

"Fine..." Although the tsundere was secretly happy to be on the same team as Liz.

"Awww...I wanted Lizzy, and I can't choose Tetsu because he's a team leader too..." With crocodile tears in her eyes, Momoi looked around the rest of the group. "Well, Dai-chan will go with me, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Aomine said monotonously, knowing he couldn't let his childhood friend down if he could help it.

"I choose Kagami-kun." The Phantom Boy Kuroko said.

"Um...Murasakibara-kun, you'll also be in our team!" Momoi said excitedly, probably gaining hype from watching all the other people already bowling.

"Okay, Momoi-chin..." Murasakibara replied, walking over to the girl and Aomine.

"I guess that means Ki-"

"Kuroko-cchi and Kagami-cchi! Our group is so cool!" Kise cheered, cutting off Kagami.

"Tch, geez..."

OoOoOoOoO

"Strike!"

"Again?!"

"Well done Lizzy!"

"Thanks Satsuki." Liz said over the background noise of other bowling games and the pop music that played through the speakers.

"Akashi, we're in the lead." Midorima stated, looking up at the monitor with the three teams and their scores.

"Of course we are. I always win, I always get what I want..." The monochromic boy said, starting off as confident as ever then trailing off with a distant look as he watched Liz interact with the others.

Midorima knew what his teammate meant, and felt a surge of understanding followed by the threat of competition.

The duo of complimentary colours was snapped out of their deep thoughts when their third group member said appeared with a Momoi in tow.

"We're just gonna nip to the little girl's room."

"Don't take too long, Liz." Akashi said, enjoying the way her name tasted on his tongue. **(First time I've written anything like that!)**

"Okay," Liz walked off with a smile directed at them.

After they left, Kagami caught sight of a few men who looked both too old to be there without a family and very...not nice. What caught his attention was that they were checking out all the teenaged girls in the large room, and seemed especially creepy having seen Momoi and Liz. One of them, a dumpy looking man with stubble and greasy hair even made an immature gesture that, from what Kagami could tell, was supposed to represent the size of Momoi's bust.

The Ace of Seirin nudged Aomine, who was sat next to him, and discreetly motioned to the group of dirty old guys.

~With Momoi and Liz~ #girltalk **(I'm so sorry, I felt the need...)**

"So do you, y'know, _like _any of the guys~?" The rosette bumped her hip against her friend's, wiggling her eyebrows with a sneaky smile on her face, that Liz saw in the mirror at the sinks.

With a prominent blush at even the suggestion, Liz replied,

"Uh, well, don't think any less of me, but...I kind of like them all..." The strawberry blonde said with her head down, hiding the blush by making it look like she needed to focus to wash her hands.

"Ah...well that's good and bad..." Momoi said apologetically as if it were partially her own fault.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I probably shouldn't tell you, so don't tell anyone that I did," Momoi paused to raise an index finger against her lips for the universal sign of 'hush hush',"all the boys like you too, except Kuroko." Now Liz was blushing even more.

"I see..." She was both, very happy, very flattered and very embarrassed. At this moment in time that Liz noticed her hands were becoming more like prunes by the second. _'They're probably clean now...OMFG! The boys all like me? Now I see why that's not great. It's likely they'll try fighting for my attention, and that could get ugly...'_

OoOoOoOoO

By the time the girls had stepped out of the toilet, their conversation topic had turned into favourite flavours of foods.

"...so my favourite ice cream flavours are mint and coconut, not together though."

"Hello, ladies~" The female duo turned their heads to the source of the creepy voice, which turned out to be a tall guy who looked like he was in his late thirties and needed an all over clean. He was flocked by two others, Mr. Dumpy who made a cameo appearance earlier, and a guy of average stature, who seemed to have lost his washing machine, if his t-shirt was anything to go by.

It was obvious that these guys didn't bump into them on their way to use the ladies toilets, so Liz, with a firm and steady look, guided Momoi away from them, keeping herself in between her friend and the pedos.

"Oi, c'mon love! It's rude to ignore people! Hey!"

For generally unhealthy looking men, they were able bodied enough to pin both girls against a wall. Liz had the 'leader' of the trio pinning her against the wall on one side of a dead end hall, and Momoi had the two sidekicks cornering her in the same area.

Already, the men were feeling them up, with their dirty hands creeping under their shirts.

"Get the Hell off of me, you bastard!" Liz tried assaulting the man, but he surprisingly blocked or dodged all her attacks. She could hear her poor friend already whimpering for help, and she so desperately wished she was able to do something. Caught up in the seemingly fast moving situation, Liz felt helpless.

Just when the pervert had started to reach for her belt, Liz felt his weight leave her personal space quite rapidly.

She looked around to see her assaulter on the floor at her feet, Kagami a couple of feet away with his fist still in midair, and Momoi hugging Aomine in thanks while he cracked his knuckles. 'Cus beating up two old perverts at once is no sitch.

Looking back to Kagami with a blush, Liz sort of pounced and hugged him with her legs around his torso a and her head in the crook of his neck. _And boy does he smell good~._

"Thank you Kagami!" She exclaimed into his shoulder, her breath through the fabric of his t-shirt. He fought back a blush and he felt a sensation in his belly. And it wasn't hunger (for bloody once).

OoOoOoOoO

"What took you so long?!" Kise asked, suspicious of the two aces who had returned with Liz and Momoi.

"Just a couple of perverted old men. Nothing I couldn't handle~" Aomine said smugly.

"Well are you two okay? Do you need anything?" Kise asked with urgency.

"We're fine Kise, calm down...please..." Liz replied with her hands in the air like a surrender with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

After finally calming Kise down, the group resumed their bowling match.

Aomine stepped up to the super slippery laminated wood and bowled with a pose that made him look like he was a pro, and the way he bent at the waist when he released the ball gave Liz a nice view of his toned gluteus maximus. He stood back up and looked at his companions smugly as all the pins fell.

He was still boasting when Liz had picked her ball and poised to bowl.

"...and the only one who can beat me is-"

"Me!" Liz cried, jumping onto Aomine's back as the pins clattered to the floor and the monitor played a stupid cartoon to celebrate. When the score board popped back up, Aomine saw that this had been her sixth strike out of six turns.

"...Tch..."

**Liz's P.O.V**

I followed Aomine over to the seats, giving Kuroko room to have his go, where the former proceeded to sit down on the last free seat. Since there were only 6 seats and 9 of us in total, I had to stand up. Oh well.

I then caught Akashi looking at me. He sent me a look with his eyes that said "come over here", so I did.

"Is something wrong Aka-" I was a couple of steps away from him, when I was interrupted by a force dragging me down. I noticed that his hand held my wrist, using it to pull me into his lap. Once I disgracefully landed, he wrapped his free arm around my waist, effectively keeping me from moving.

"Yes, something is wrong, Liz," he said into my ear, breath tickling my skin.

And I'm a tomato now.

"You don't pay me enough attention." As he said this, he tightened his grip on my waist ever so slightly and released my wrist to stroke some stray hair away from my face. I would have wriggled away, or attempted to, but I was frozen with embarrassment and, in all honestly, I kind of liked it...

"Oi lovebirds, get a room!" A guy on the alley to our right hollered. Git.

Looks like the guy attracted the others' attention, 'cus I could kind of feel them all burning holes into me.

"Uh...A-Akashich-chii..." Akashi just stared at the blonde who dared to interrupt him with that look of his. "I-it," Kise cleared his throat."It's your g-go now..."

After what seemed like a while of nothing happening, I attempted moving off of his lap. I did so slowly at first, and when I felt his hand (reluctantly) fall from my waist I totally hopped off of him.

"..."

"..."

No one really wanted to talk about it. I mean it's not like we're prudes, but it was very awkward nonetheless.

"We now have four turns left each until the end of the game." Midorima stated. Phew, thank you!

OoOoOoOoO **(Regular P.O.V)**

Everyone was now down to their last go, and even half way through the game, it was apparent that team Akashi would win. I mean c'mon, Akashi never loses in the first place, and Midorima is always "feeling lucky" and they had Queen Liz of Bowling too.

"Oh guys, it's not like it's basketball or anything! Cheer up!" The strawberry blonde called to the basketball prodigies who were not Kuroko, Midorima or Akashi. Momoi and Kuroko were able to accept defeat gracefully, while everyone else displayed their disappointment .e.g Kise hung his head in shame, Aomine and Kagami were complaining about how close they were to winning, and Murasakibara was just sulking like a child.

Coincidently, everyone but Liz and Titan boy needed a potty break (even though Momoi did go not half an hour ago), leaving the two waiting outside to toilets.

It was quiet between them, and Liz was feeling awkward until a heavy weight suddenly fell on her shoulders. From her peripheral vision she saw the giant boys arms dangling over her shoulders and heat formed on her head where the boy rested his cheek.

"What's up Mura?"

"Nothing...just bored and sleepy~" When he spoke, the vibrations of his deep, lazy voice rumbled through her head and spine gently.

"Okay then, fair enough." After a couple of minutes went by, Liz was struggling under the weight.

"Uh, Mura, do you think you could lean on me a little less?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Liz stood there patiently, and eventually she felt Atsushi move, only to be picked up herself and plopped softly onto a curved marble bench. Behind her, she felt him shift about until he was comfortable. So Liz just sat there, Murasakibara's long arms hugging her waist, and his form slouched over hers. Her lower back was also pressed to his chiseled abdomen.

_'Well, I could get used to this~' _Liz thought as she relaxed and reclined further into the lazy teen's embrace.

**Daw! What a nice way to end it!**

**Sorry it was really random. I'll be honest, this story has no structure... *bows head in shame***

**Arthur Kirkland [APH] : No! Really? **

**Ashley: Shut up Kirkland! Go back to your own fandom or I'll get Russia on you!**

**Arthur: You wouldn't!**

**Ashley: Oh Ivan~!**

**By the way, I wasn't initially planning on it, but should I add some Kuroko x Liz or not? Let me know! **


End file.
